Pink Intoxication
by Mettlei
Summary: Szayel invented a naughty little pill, he just didn't expect to become the test bunny... Yaoi...detailed.


_Warnings: detailed naughty Yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: Aizen _ Szayel..._

Pink intoxication...

...

Aizen's eyes slowly slid over Octava's body, the lean scientist was standing across from him with Aizen's heavy desk in between them, the pink haired man's head downcast as Aizen studied the disobeying Espada.

"Now Szayel, be so kind and remind me what I told you about not informing me of your brilliant inventions." Aizen inquired playing with an intoxicatingly pink pill in his palm, the same he had discovered in Szayel's laboratory, the same labelled as 'secret invention'.

"Y-you said, you would...punish me, Aizen-sama..." Szayel said with slightly trembling voice.

Aizen smiled. "Now enlighten me what this little pink pill does!" he commanded more than asked, he saw Szayel shift uncomfortably, Aizen already suspected that the pill was something naughty.

"I-it...it a-arouses the body and...c-clouds the mind...Aizen-sama."

Aizen grinned using the moment when the scientist was looking somewhere at the ground.

"And why would you waste the resources for something like that? how is this little pill better than a regular aphrodisiac and most importantly...why do you decided to invent it!" by the time he was finished with his question the scientists pretty cheeks were red and Szayel was nibbling on the plump lower lip with the perfect white teeth the golden eyes behind the glasses shameful.

"It works... it's much stronger than a regular aphrodisiac and it works instantly rendering the subject unable to think of anything else than... s-satisfying their needs..."

Aizen's grin stretched, it was almost funny how the scientist tried to sound regretful but the sheer scientists pride was leaking of those words. He knew Szayel was a damn perfectionist and he also knew Szayel was perfect with his creations.

"You failed to explain why you decided to invent such a thing."

"Just a fancy..." Szayel murmured so low that Aizen had to really lean forward to hear it.

"Just a fancy eh? Very well..." he stood up then, inwardly chuckling when the pink haired feminine man jumped at the sudden movement. He walked over the table and behind the scientist standing close enough to inhale some sweet scent coming from the pink hair.

"On who you intended to use it Szayel!" his voice allowed no objections and it promised terrible pain if Szayel choose to lie to him. The Octava's body trembled and he could hear a hard swallowing sound.

"G-Grimmjow..."

Aizen almost cracked up at that but kept his composure perfect.

"As revenge for something or to lure him between your legs?"

"Aizen-sama..."

"Answer me! Are you hot for our wild kitty?" he asked in his usual tone, pleased when the delicate comparing to his body before him started trembling.

"Yes..."

"There... it wasn't that hard was it?" Aizen praised smiling. "Now turn to face me!"

When the pink haired pretty-face turned to him he lifted the pink pill between their faces.

"Open your mouth!"

He could see the realisation in the golden orbs, Szayel gulped and then shook the head in denial. "A-Aizen-sama...no...why..."

Aizen fisted his hand in pink hair and pulled on them till Szayel had to lean back over the table with a whimper, he leaned over the scientist grinning and holding the pink invention near the plump rosy lips.

"Open up... you don't want me to use force do you?"

Szayel squirmed and squinted the golden eyes shut opening them when no attack came, Aizen kept calm watching the scientist pull a pleading face at him. He quite liked that look on Szayel.

His fingers met the soft lips he opened his own mouth trying to pray Szayel's open. He quite liked Szayel squirming against him too.

"Open up Szayel." He whispered and smiled devilishly when the Octava whimpered and parted the moist lips slightly, he pressed the pill between them along with his finger wanting to shiver at the wetness and softness, the pill and his finger met Szayel's tongue, he left the pill on the wet muscle and swirled his finger around the tongue watching Szayel's face closely. "Swallow it."

He hummed appreciating when Szayel swallowed, he pulled his finger out of the hot mouth watching the golden eyes. "How long till it takes effect?"

"S-seconds...Aizen-sama...don't..." Aizen quirked an eyebrow when Szayel didn't finish and gasped, he could see it clearly, the golden eyes clouded over, Szayel's breathing instantly went erratic and the lovely cheeks flared up red, a pink tongue sneaked out wetting Szayel's plump lips.

Another surprise was Octava's petite body pressing against his and seemingly trying to rub on him, Aizen's grip in the pink hair loosened as he watched the scientist. He didn't expect anything different, whatever Szayel invented it was perfect therefore there was no surprise that this little pill worked just like Szayel said it would.

However it was, it still came like some sort of shock when the pretty man before him all but bounced, he seriously thought for a second there that Szayel is attempting a mutiny. But Szayel's lips tasted nothing like mutiny, they were soft and plump and kissing him with need.

Since the Octava was all over him with the arms thrown around his neck and trying to suck his face right off he slid his hands down the luxurious body till he grasped two plush ass cheeks.

"Nice..." he groaned out against the soft lips squeezing the two moulds of flesh, it was some time he got his hands on something so fine as Szayel.

His palms connected with the petite yet juicy backside causing for the pink haired intoxicated man to yelp and jerk. "Szayel... I'm sorry but this is supposed to be punishment." With that said Aizen grabbed Szayel's wrists and forced the scientist away from his body, he didn't quite agree with his own actions either, he was already half hard by now just from receiving the drugged attention and kisses and he could damn well feel Szayel was fully hard and so very needy. "Stay still!"

"Aizen sama!" came a breathy whisper from the wet lips as Aizen efficiently took of the white garments of his eight Espada revealing an absolutely perfect lean body

He stepped back when the scientist was completely naked and he had to say he pretty much loved the view. Szayel's chest heaving with the erratic breathing the big golden eyes half lidded and the cheeks so flushed, Szayel really had one pretty face. As for the body...Aizen felt his cock twitch, fully hard enough to ...nail...something.

His eyes slid over the aroused form, the lean muscles twitching under the pale flawless skin and a beautiful pink erection standing up begging for attention, oddly enough there was a stripe of intoxicating pink pubic hair on the scientists crotch, oddly enough it made him drool, it could be seen the Octava is taking care of his body...but he wasn't surprised as said before Szayel was a perfectionist and...A narcissist.

"A-Aizen-sama..." Szayel's tone was pleading and he though he knew what was the problem, it seemed the Octava was already close to begging, scientists cock leaking with pre-cum looking rather painful, Szayel's hands trembling along with the delicate body.

"As I said it's your punishment, don't dare to touch yourself!"

Hearing that the golden eyes squinted shut and Szayel bit the lower lip roughly, excited Aizen watched the scientist's hips buck forward into the air.

Slowly and teasingly Aizen started to undo his own white slacks pleased when Szayel watched him with hunger. When he was naked he wrapped his fingers around his own massive and hard length giving it few strokes, he observed Szayel's jaw quivering.

"On your knees..." he was about to add something encouraging but he really didn't have to the pink haired beauty dropped on the knees and looked up to him like an obedient slave the pink mouth open slightly waiting for his next order.

Come to think of it Aizen liked this invention of Szayel's, he knew few people he would enjoy to see in the same predicament Szayel was now.

"Suck me...and do it good, you can imagine its Grimmjow's cock for all I care..." he groaned out being completely honest, he truly didn't care, he wasn't fool enough to think Szayel would ever want to suck him off while being sober...so why pain the pretty pink head if Szayel got off of the thought of Grimmjow it would only pay off for him in the form of pleasure.

Szayel took the tip of his erection in the hot mouth still looking up at him, a gentle suction was applied and then...

"Aien-ama..."

Aizen absentmindedly wondered did the scientist tried to force him into a cardiac arrest saying _his_ _name_ with his cock in the hot mouth. The sound of it made his hips buck and it made him fist the pink hair, he was sure he growled too like some sort of wild animal.

"Mmm, yes take it deeper..." he urged pushing on the pretty head slowly but firmly watching his length disappear behind those pretty lips, watching Szayel's eyes close as the scientist sucked and seemed completely fine when he started to push and pull on the hair to get Szayel work on him.

Together they created a pace and Aizen was already half to his own heaven, the suction was perfect and the wetness and the way Szayel moaned on him time to time to top it all up there was the sheer sight of Szayel sucking him. Sucking him with vigour grabbing on his hips and trying to swallow him down...yes, Aizen was pretty much choking on the sounds that tried to escape him.

"...nnn Szayel look at me."

Szayel did and Aizen hoping that the scientists vision was good enough took off the metal framed glasses discarding them on his table as his fingers entwined into the pink hair again, he kept the Octava in place starting to move his hips slowly and steadily fully enjoying the fucking of the hot mouth and the big golden lusty eyes on him. He could feel himself leak when the lively tongue swirled around his tip and then dipped into the slit.

"Oh but you don't really mind do you, doll-face..." he groaned out pushing himself deep feeling Szayel's fingers curl on his hips trying to push him back some, he didn't agree with that, bucking forward feeling his engorged length press into the restricting throat.

Grabbing a real good junk of pink hair -not to pull some out since Szayel would most probably lose the erection despite the drugs if he ruined the scientists beauty in any way- he kept the pink head in place now fucking the hot mouth with fast jerky moves reminding himself of a damn dog, but it was okay cause it just felt so goddamn good and Szayel was emitting sexy little whimpers taking his abuse.

He felt like coming already, the squishy sounds of his misbehaving with the hot mouth spurred him on till he growled and pulled himself out reluctantly trying to gather his mind.

"Get up..."

Szayel did get up but almost collapsed right there, Aizen grabbed the slender waist secretly a bit worried of his scientists state, the pink haired perfectionist looked about to pass out, the cock between the slender legs nearly purple and then there was the fact that the Octava was sobbing, it seemed Szayel couldn't take his own medicine.

"A-Aizen-sama...p-please..."

"Turn around and bend over the table."

When the pink haired beauty complied Aizen sat down on his oversized chair at his table and swallowed hard at the sight right before his face. Well, this was something he wouldn't mind to see every day, Szayel's luscious little ass all exposed to him, the slender legs parted just enough for him to scoot comfortably closer till he was breathing his breath on the round globes.

"This really goes against the punishment, but you won't mind I'm sure." His hands parted the soft ass cheeks with force and then Szayel was mewling loud and long as he without further warning forced his wet tongue into the pink pretty pucker.

"Aizen-sama...ohh...oh..." Szayel was close to screaming Aizen could tell, it only made him force his tongue as deep as he could starting to nicely and wetly eat away at the pretty little opening sucking on it and licking it, he was devouring it and he fucking loved it, Szayel did too he was sure judging by the quivering thighs, the high pitched moans and the way his belongings were knocked off the table left and right.

Pulling back slightly he watched the wrinkled skin twitch, wink at him lewdly, his hands spanked the slightly reddened globes, his own cock demanding attention when the scientist pushed the edible ass backwards asking for more.

So he gave more plunging his tongue back in the tight heat his lips closing around the pink rim of the hole sucking it hard, that's when Szayel screamed incoherent things squirming and pushing back on his face.

"Hungry little ass you got eh Szayel?" he teased licking the wet entrance firmly.

"Aizen sama... please... I can't stand it anymore... please..."

Smirking Aizen cupped the hairless balls of the scientist licking his lips when the Octava mewled and the devilishly shining pucker twitched madly Szayel's legs bucking and trembling.

"Al right Szayel...turn around now."

Aizen was surprised that the drool on scientists chest aroused him further if that was possible, Szayel looked closer to insanity than ever, the big golden eyes looking almost brown with lust, the cheeks crimson, the chin all wet from the drooling. Aizen too needy himself motioned for his lap.

"Come help yourself!"

With shaky moves the Octava did as told straddling his sitting form placing the hands on his broad shoulders, he used the moment to kiss the pretty mouth and lick away the drool gasping only a little when nimble fingers wrapped around his still wet erection, his hands grabbed Szayel's delicate hips in a steel grip when the scientist aligned his cock with the wet pucker.

Szayel forced himself down on his massive length and Aizen guided with his hands but he was way too deep in the pleasure exploding in his cock, Szayel was tight, so damn tight and Szayel was moaning, almost screaming wriggling the little ass on his cock in circles rubbing the length on the inner walls in the best way possible.

The scientist's lean body arched and the pretty face before him went all ecstatic as he was buried deep within the beautiful body.

"Aizen sama...p-please."

"It's okay now...the punishment is over... ride me, fuck yourself on my cock..."

The lewd words seemingly pleased the scientist. The hell, Aizen should have known from the begging that Szayel would like it as dirty and perverse as possible.

Any other thoughts he could have had right then were pointless because Szayel was moving. And what a lovely movement it was, up and down...up and down...up and _down_ and then rocking the little ass unto him and then all over just _harder, faster, hungrier_.

Aizen hands were roaming the pale chest tweaking the little hard nipples, he was watching Szayel's face pleasured as the scientist rode him hard and fast smacking their skin together noisily, Szayel's screams were sexy enough to give a conservative man like himself the urge to use every profanity he had ever heard and to say naughty dirty things to the pink haired sex-doll bouncing on his lap.

"Ah Aizen-sama...ahhh so good...I'm gonna cum... Aizen-sama..."

"Not yet..." he groaned out breathless himself his hands grabbed the tender ass cheeks in surely bruising grip, his hips snapped upwards and his hands helped him to bring the Octava down and up with new force, mind shattering force that made him burry his cock balls deep in the soft welcoming flesh that was swallowing him greedily, sucking him in deliciously.

It was just too good and too fierce to last.

Szayel was screaming and drooling down on the pale chest the eyes closed and rolled back in the pretty skull, Szayel's hands gripping his shoulders digging the nails in his skin, and he was growling and clutching on the soft ass cheeks like an animal ramming himself as deep as he possibly could... they were both cumming.

He felt his seed cover his own cock and the inner walls of his Octava Espada, Szayel was screaming his name to the ceiling covering his chest with thick ribbons of cum some getting on his neck, but he couldn't care less about it right now as it seemed his bones had turned into jelly just like Szayel's body flopped over him like jelly.

Quite shocked by the force of his orgasm he blankly stared at the opposite wall hearing their breathing go calmer with each minute that passed till they were sighing and starting to shift around.

"Get up now Szayel..."

The scientist murmured something too quietly for him to understand but moved, his wet cock leaving the flush body with a wet sound his seed gushed out staining the still quivering thighs, Szayel looked pretty much like some twisted raped angel, the pink hair mussed and tangled, the blush still in place.

He motioned for his bathroom and Szayel without a word retreated to it coming back somewhat decent, Aizen looked over the now dressed Octava as he passed the metal framed glasses back to the pink haired beauty who put them on not looking into his eyes even for a millisecond.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed Szayel..."

"Yes Aizen-sama." The scientist squeaked and gave him a bow blushing furiously and turning to leave his chamber.

Aizen smirked when the scientist was at the door, he was still sitting on his chair naked and sweaty but about that he still didn't care about that.

"You may use the pill as you had planned but honestly Szayel if you ask me you don't need it to get Grimmjow between your legs. You're dismissed!"

"Yes...Aizen-sama."

Aizen chuckled when the pretty pink haired man left him alone. Well that was...satisfying to say the least.

Still smirking he reached for his discarded slacks pulling out another pink pill from the pocket, he started to cackle like a mad man twirling the pink round aphrodisiac between his long fingers.

"Interesting would Gin swallow it without questions or I would have to force it down the pretty throat...?"

...

_AN: there you go... Aizen turned out difficult to write, but this was the first time so I must be forgiven! Anyway... drop me a review? Please?_

_Mettlei..._


End file.
